The Lords of Magic
by scanrp
Summary: The blessed Dark Lord of Magic was manipulated and twisted in way that prevented his destined path. After he tried to kill the prophecy children, but failed, two entities intervened and saved three children. The children were swept to the past to grow up there and learn everything they would need.
Hello everyone, I'm not a native speaker, please don't comment on any grammar or spell mistakes. This story will updated slowly. My series "A Second Change" is my main fic. at the moment. I plan to write a novel next year. In this story I will try some concepts out for my novel.

Conventions:  
"text" - speech  
'text' - thoughts

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

In an ancient castle an old man with a long white beard was sitting on his desk laughing manically. Some of his chess pieces had tried to escape his grasp, but he could prevent it without them knowing. After that night they wouldn't be a problem any longer and he would be able to use their children without their influences.

* * *

It was All Hallows' Eve or rather Samhain in the Old Ways. Two babies were lying together in a large cot sleeping, one with raven black hair and the other with light brown. Their parents were in the back garden of the house celebrating the feast. The war prevented to do it in the right way, but they felt safe enough with the Fidelius charm to execute a small ritual. None of them noticed the snake like wizard entering the ground. The self-appointed Dark Lord walked to the four and killed them quickly with the well-known green spell. The kills were quietly - no screams or loud noises - but the babies woke up with the last breathing of their parents. Jade green eyes met brown ones. Both kept silent sensing harbinger in the air and looked to the door of their nursery.

A few minutes later the door creaked open and their parents' murderer entered. The wizard walked to the cot and examined the two babies. A dark evil chuckle escaped the snake like man. 'So easy. Only two spells and his would-be vanquishers are no longer.' The Dark Lord ignored the power and intelligence behind these two pairs of eyes. He lifted his white wand and casted the killing curse. The green spell left the wand tip and flew to the black haired baby. Instantly a force shield appeared around the two boys and deflected the spell back at the wizard. The green curse hit the Dark Lord, whose body disintegrated quickly. Due to the misuse of soul magic the puny remains of his soul shattered. The biggest shard formed a wraith that fled with high-pitched screams of agony. The combined power of the babies pulled the remaining soul fragments in. As they hit the force shield, it collapsed and a bright light enwrapped the boys and shards. The souls of the babies recognized the similarities in the fragments and reacted with them. A triad bond was formed.

Only seconds after the forming of the bond a powerful entity appeared silently in the nursery. They walked to the cot and looked at the tired boys. Their eyes closed slowly as the babies drifted to sleep. Sighing the entity flipped their fingers; two chests each with a family crest appeared beside the cot and several items flew from different rooms of the house to the nursery. The items ignored any solid object on their way and vanished into the two chests. Meanwhile the entity conjured two baby seats and put the sleeping babies in them. With a last look around the nursery the entity disappeared with the babies and the chests, while a half-giant was landing a flying motorcycle in the front garden.

* * *

A second entity appeared in a shabby nursery filled with several cots. Fortunately only one was occupied and the baby or rather toddler hadn't woken up. They walked to the cot and watched the sleeping dark brown haired boy. The clothes were as shabby as the nursery. There were no cuddle toys or personal things. Sighing they flipped their fingers, a chest with family crest appeared beside the cot and a few items flew towards the nursery ignoring any solid objects. One golden necklace came from a well-known shop in a dark alley. All items vanished in the chest. In the mean time the entity conjured a baby seat and put the sleeping baby in it. Without hesitation they disappeared with the chest and the toddler. No one would remember the boy, his mother and his birth. All evidences were either destroyed or safely stored in the chest.

* * *

The two entities appeared with their charges and belongings simultaneously in front of a two-winged door in a new castle. The two wings were opened with a push of magic revealing a huge hall. On the farthest end of the hall four persons, two men and two women, were sitting on a table. While the entities were walking to the table, the group looked up. The men and women stood up and move around the table. As the arrivals stopped a few feet away, the group bowed. The men and women looked to each other communicating silently. The black haired woman stepped forward.

"Welcome in Hogwarts Lady Magic and Lady Fate.

"Greetings my preferred children." Magic said.

"How can we serve you?"

At precisely this moment a baby started to cry for his mama drawing the attention of anyone to the baby seats hovering behind the entities. The red haired woman gasped and looked begging to Magic who nodded. The woman rushed to the crying boy and picked him up. She enwrapped him in her arms babbling calming words to him. The baby quietened looking inquiring around. Fortunately the crying hadn't woken up the other two boys.

"We had to change the course of history. These are your successors in about a millennium. Unfortunately the magical world will develop in the worst case and our plans wouldn't work. We had to remove the three from their time." Fate said.

"These three boys are blessed from me in the same way as you. Your tasks will be to train the next generation as Lords of me. All three are orphans."

Magic sent the occupied baby seats to the respective men.

"Salazar, this is Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, the prospective Dark Lord. He is a half-blood. Tom Riddle was his non-magical father and Merope Gaunt his near Squib mother. He is also a descendant from you through the Gaunt family. Merope died during his birth and Tom senior wouldn't want him.

Godric, this is Hadrian James Potter, the prospective Grey Lord. He is a pure-blood. James Charlus Potter was his father from an old wizard family and descendants from you. Lily Margot Potter nee Evans was his mother, a first generation witch from a Squib line descended from Salazar.

Helga, the boy in your arms is Neville Frank Longbottom, the prospective Light Lord. He is a pure-blood. Frank Justus Longbottom was his father from an old family and descendants from you and Godric. Alice Lucretia Longbottom nee Prewett was his mother from an old wizard family." Magic said.

"The parents of Hadrian and Neville were killed about an hour ago by a perverted version of Tom. That Tom was manipulated and pushed to a very dark path. He has misused soul magic, which twisted his complete being. He tried to kill Hadrian and Neville as well, but they could deflect the curse. The puny remains of Tom's souls shattered and some of the fragments reacted with the souls of the other twos forming a triad bond. To change this perverted future, we removed the three."

"The boys will be your charges. You will nurture and train them. Fate and I will return in ten years, then we will decide, whether they will stay here or we will send them to your mentors. We will bring you their seer in five year to train her with the boys. Rowena, you will be in charger of her training. To avoid the consequences of the time travel, you need to blood adopt your prospective successor."

"Any questions so far?"

The blessed wizards and witches were still shocked, but shook their head. Magic conjured three filled vials and sent them to Salazar, Godric and Helga. The Light Lady put Neville back in his baby seat, then she cut her finger to add blood to the blood adoption potion. She shook the vial to mix the potion with the blood. Afterwards Helga bent down to pick her successor up again and spelled the mixture into him. The hair got a reddish tint as effect from the blood adoption. Helga kissed his forehead.

"Welcome to the family Neville Henry Longbottom Hufflepuff."

In the mean time Salazar and Godric added their blood to their vials and picked up their charges. Both spelled the mixtures into their successors. Only Hadrian changed a little bit getting a reddish tint to his hair. Hadrian was welcomed as Hadrian Godric Potter Gryffindor and Tom as Marvolo Salazar Gaunt Slytherin.

"Look out for your charges, they are very important for the future of the magical beings in a millennium. Farewell Lords, Lady and Seer of Magic. We will see again."

"Farewell my children. Train them well, they will need everything that you can teach them."


End file.
